<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Alittle Longer by Beebeefanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805621">Just Alittle Longer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebeefanfics/pseuds/Beebeefanfics'>Beebeefanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, Lightning scar era, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, Slow Burn, The Golden Trio, Wizards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebeefanfics/pseuds/Beebeefanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clémence Beaufort has always been friends with Harry Potter. But when little flirtatious acts leads to much more, Clémence finds herself struggling to keep the boy, she soon falls in love with, by her side. </p>
<p>But when the boy she loves soon pushes her away to keep her safe, Clémence doesn't know how much longer she can wait. </p>
<p>Will she wait for Harry Potter? Or will she move on like he did?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You’re Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked up the creaky stairs to the room I was guided to.</p>
<p>The hallway was dull. Light barely shown through the windows. A sense of coldness ran up my spine, causing me to shiver. But as the door that I had been seeking neared, all feelings of trepidation, uneasiness, soon subsided into a pleasant feeling of tranquility. </p>
<p>My hand gradually took the doorknob, twisting it open. The room consisted of the same feeling of the hallway, but instead lingered a snug feeling. </p>
<p>As I entered the room inside was Hermione, Ron, and Harry, sitting on a bed in the center of the room; chatting quietly. </p>
<p>Hearing the subtle squeaks of the door Hermione looked away from Ron and Harry and turned to me; meeting my gaze immediately. Her face lit up from the woeful state it was once in. </p>
<p>“Finally!” She cheered, getting up to embrace me in a hug. Which ended up being deadly tight.</p>
<p>“Blimey, Hermione, don't suffocate her!” Ron laughed, also getting up from the bed, embracing me in a warm hug. “She's just got here.” </p>
<p>I hadn’t realized how much I have missed them until their mellow hugs touched my pale skin.  </p>
<p>Being in France the whole summer was amazing on it's own, but it truly did get quite lonely. Luckily, they wrote to me quite often, it made me feel as if they were there with me at times.</p>
<p>Ron pulled away from the embrace, as Hermione scrunched her nose at his comment. </p>
<p>Though their hugs were genuine something about them felt almost — off. But now wasn't the time to bring it up as I had a few ideas why. </p>
<p>I push a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear, glancing over at Harry, who didn't move the slightest from his sitting position. He just causally gave me a small frail wave, which I returned; adding a small curl of my top lip. </p>
<p>Everyone's facial expressions soon changed once I started talking."Is it true, Harry?" I inquired, taking a seat next to him. "The dementor attack — you getting expelled?" </p>
<p>All summer rumors have been going around about Harry and his lies. I guess people are truly afraid ofVoldemort's possible return as passage over passage are written about Harry in <em>The Daily Prophet</em>.</p>
<p>He gradually looked up from his hands and nodded his head while forming his lips in a straight line. </p>
<p>I was about to ask more questions but was interrupted by non other than the Weasley twins themselves.</p>
<p>“Clémmie!” They both cheered in unison. “Thought we heard you.”</p>
<p>“You call her.. Clémmie now?” Ron asked, looking at his older brothers with a sarky look. “What happened to Clém? You've been calling her that for years, or —”</p>
<p>The twins, luckily, cut him off before he could finish listing the ridiculous names they've been calling me for years.</p>
<p>“Now, Ickle Ronnikins —” George began, “We've changed, Clémmie suits her.”  </p>
<p>“Anyways — now that Clémmie is here, wanna hear something alittle more interesting?”</p>
<p>Devious grins filled the the two boys' faces. Which usually is never a good sign.</p>
<p>Me, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all glance at each other uncertainly. But alas, we all ended up agreeing to their dimwitted plan.</p>
<p>We all crept quietly into the hallway, while the twins pulled out one of their products; which happened to be an ear attached to another. Slowly, they began to lower down the extendable ear from the top of the balcony stairs, lowering it slowly to the closed door.</p>
<p>Whispered noises emitted out the ear. They were muffled, but clear enough to hear.</p>
<p>“If anyone has a right to know it's Harry.” A voice said, that I identified as Sirius Black's. “If it wasn't for him we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back. He's not a child, Molly.”</p>
<p>“He's not an adult either!” Bickered Molly. “He's not James, Sirius!” </p>
<p>“He's not your son!” </p>
<p>“He's as good as,” Molly said. “Who else does he have?” </p>
<p>“He's got me,” Sirius declared.</p>
<p>Everyone's face was now as concentrated as could be; listening closely to what Molly and Sirius were squabbling about.</p>
<p>But as we listened closely another Weasley came and joined our eavesdropping. Ginny. Though the room was barely lit her hair still beamed red.</p>
<p>“Hey, Ginny,” Harry said quickly before his face fell back into it’s concentrated state. </p>
<p>Snape chimed in, “how touching, Black. Perhaps he'll grow up to be a felon.. just like his godfather.”</p>
<p>“You stay out of this, Snivellus!” Sirius snarled.</p>
<p>All of a sudden a familiar looking scruffy cat comes tugging on the otherside of the ear.</p>
<p><em>Crookshanks</em>.</p>
<p>Never really liked that cat if I'm being honest. Pretty sure he ingested my quill before.</p>
<p>“Hermione!” I yelled in a hushed voice. “Get your cat under control!”</p>
<p>Hermione began to vigorously tap the railing while calling Crookshanks' name.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> “</span>Leave it alone,” she begged, proceeding to tap the railing alittle more desperately. </p>
<p>But low and behold, to no one's surprise, Crookshanks pulled the ear off and ran away with it in his mouth.</p>
<p>“I hate your cat, Hermione,” Harry said in an annoyed tone.I gradually nodded my head, agreeing with his comment. </p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes. “Bad Crookshanks!” She scolded.</p>
<p>Everyone muttered under their breathes, obviously annoyed at Hermione's <em>bloody</em> cat.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>We all stomped down the stairs as Mrs. Weasley called our names.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> A whiff of delicious cooking flowing through the halls of Grimmauld Place. Attracting everyone to the kitchen. </span></p>
<p>“Well, we'll all be eating in the Kitchen —” said Mrs. Weasley. </p>
<p>But, of course, her lovely greeting was soon disrupted by the appearances of the twins. She lets out a loud screech before rebuking the twins as they ran away from their angry mother.</p>
<p>Me and Ron awkwardly slipped into the kitchen, as greetings between Sirius and Harry were being exchanged.</p>
<p>The kitchen was filled with Order members; whispering upon themselves before seeing me and Ron walk in.</p>
<p>Mouthwatering smells streamed throughout the entire kitchen; even stronger than it had been in the hallway. Ron definitely could smell the cooking food as he stood still, almost as if he had fallen into a trance.</p>
<p>“Ron!” I murmured, nudging his shoulder in hopes to release him from his trance. He quickly shook his head and sauntered over to an empty seat.</p>
<p>I sat in a seat next to Kingsley.</p>
<p>“So how was your summer?” Mrs. Weasley asked; chopping bits of food.</p>
<p>“Erm.. quite lonely if I'm being honest,” I sighed. “Parents are all freaked out about the possibility that <em>you know who</em> has returned.” </p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley nodded her head in understandment. </p>
<p>I mean who could really blame anyone from being on edge, one of the most powerful dark sorcerers of all time, who before now was presumably dead, all of a sudden emerges out of nowhere.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, summer in France must be so horrible,” Ron said sarcastically. To which I replied with a cheeky smile and a roll of the eyes.</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley glared at her son, which shut him up immediately. I can't tell if Mrs. Weasley scared me or not.</p>
<p>Harry and Sirius come walking into the kitchen, smiles on both their faces.Harry's eyes wander over the seats, before taking one besides me; akwardly sitting down. </p>
<p>I turned away from my plate to face him, a blithe grin filling my face. To which his cheeks turned a subtle pink color as he returned the smile.</p>
<p>I took notice of his flushing face; my heart palpitating a bit faster in my chest. </p>
<p>As I gradually take a sip of pumpkin juice his leg crosses with mine, causing me to bite my lip nervously. </p>
<p>Harry always did little flirtatious things, but I never thought to much if it. I assumed it's just his personality, and who am I to judge that? </p>
<p>Sirius looked over at me; examining my facial expression, that shone a subtle red hue, while narrowing his eyes to the floor then looking back up, his eyes turning to Harry, a knowing smirk filling his face, and to top it all off a wink.</p>
<p>Welp — this just got more awkward than it needed to be.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span></p>
<p>I cleared my throat, trying to give Harry the hint as I moved my leg away from his. </p>
<p>“So —” I mumbled awkwardly, trying so desperately to relieve the awkward tension.</p>
<p>But, propitiously, Fred spoke up; dissolving the tension immediately. “Clémmie!” He shouted from across the table.</p>
<p>I looked over to Fred and George, who had mischievous smirks on their faces.</p>
<p>George pulled his hand out with a small piece of candy in it. “Here,” he uttered, gesturing for me to take the candy, “try this.” </p>
<p>“Wait —” Sirius interrupted. “You call her Clémmie now?”</p>
<p>The twins nodded their heads.</p>
<p>“What happened to Clém Clém?” Sirius inquired, “Quite liked that one.” </p>
<p>I rolled my eyes.</p>
<p>“We agreed that Clémmie was a much more suitable name for her,” Fred declared. To which Sirius nodded his head and let the twins continue their mischief.</p>
<p>I glanced down at George's hand and back up at him, arching my eyebrow. Do they really think I'm going to eat that?</p>
<p>Hermione specifically warned me in one of her letters not to trust the twins, as they were testing their new Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products on unsuspecting victims.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span></p>
<p>"Absolutely not."</p>
<p>The twins let out groans as they moved to their next victim, Ron. Who out of hunger took the candy and plopped it into his mouth.</p>
<p>Let's just say — it didn't end well for him as he quickly sprinted into the bathroom and hasn't come out for a while.</p>
<p>Conversations were formed about the Ministry, and slowly escalated to the topic of Voldemort. Which let alone sent chills down my spine. </p>
<p>Me and Harry glanced down at <em>The Daily Prophet</em> that was handed to us. Which showed an image of Harry.</p>
<p>The tension in the room was built back up. It wasn't the same tension as before. It was an odd tension; mainly shared between glares from Molly to Sirius. As they go deeper into their conversation Mrs. Weasley's cutting pace gets slower and slower by every passing minute. Before she stopped completely. Leaving her position to stomp over to Harry. Making Sirius stop talking immediately. </p>
<p>“He's just a boy!” Mrs. Weasley scolded, taking the Prophet out of my hand.</p>
<p>I turned around, wanting to grab the Prophet back, but the angry expression on Mrs. Weasley's face told me other wise.Yup, definitely scared of her. </p>
<p>“Say much more and you might as well inducted him into The Order right away!”</p>
<p>“Good! I want to join,” Harry chimed in. “If Voldemort is raising an army then I want to fight!” </p>
<p>The tension in the room was overwhelming. If I wanted to I could take a knife and split it in half.</p>
<p>Sirius clapped his hands together and leaned back in his chair, obviously showing Mrs. Weasley off.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Dinner finished and obviously it was delicious as it was Molly Weasley's cooking.</p>
<p>I plopped onto the couch, letting out a groan as my stomach was overly full.</p>
<p>“So — tell me about Paris!” Hermione beamed.</p>
<p>Though I've already told her countless times about France and all it's glories she wanted me to explain yet again. But I honestly didn't mind. </p>
<p>“How's the food?” Ron interrupted from the couch across from the one I was sitting on.</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's question. But it brought a smile to my face.</p>
<p>I began to think about all the delicious foods I had eatten and my mouth began to salivate. </p>
<p>In a mesmerized voice, I said, “amazing.” Which only made Ron pipe up.</p>
<p>Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron, sat on the edge of her seat to hear more.</p>
<p>But as I'm about to gush on and on Harry walked in.</p>
<p>Glancing away from the two I looked up at Harry. As Ron and Hermione also turn their focus away from me to the doorframe.</p>
<p>“Hey, Harry,” Hermione announced. “Clémence is telling us about her time in Paris. Care to join us?” </p>
<p>Harry nodded his head and walked over to the empty seat beside me. But as he was about to sit down the twins appeared on the couch, leaving no room for Harry. To which he groans and sits on the floor beside my legs.</p>
<p>“Think you can escape us, Clémmie?” The twins asked in unison. “We want to hear about France, too."</p>
<p>“Wait —” I speculated, raising an eyebrow at them, “were you eavesdropping?” </p>
<p>The twins eyes widen as they quickly shook their heads in denial.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>“Now why would we do that, Clémmie?” Fred questioned nervously. </p>
<p>I give the twins one last suspicious look before shrugging my shoulders and begin gushing about Paris, France.</p>
<p>All the while somehow me and Harry's fingers casually intertwined with one another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Awoken in Your Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who should be the one to do it?” Remus asked Sirius, gazing at the three tranquilly sleeping children. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May I, Moony?” Sirius inquired, pulling his wand out from his pocket. Remus nodded his head and stepped aside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius gradually brought his wand to the side of his throat, yelling, “WAKE UP!” His voice amplifying horribly loud, causing everyone to wake up, “IT'S TIME TO GET UP!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Startled, I immediately sat up; propping myself on my elbows. Heart palpitating rapidly. Once seeing the source of noise was only Sirius and Remus, I immediately fall back down into my laying position. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The twins must've gone to their bedrooms already, as I was left alone on the couch. Hermione, too, was no where in sight. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span><em><span class="s2">Bloody</span></em> <span class="s1"> hell!” Ron huffed, clenching his wildly beating chest.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The day had scarcely started and the energy that radiated off of Sirius and Remus was a bit concerning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry was still laying on the hard floor, his hand intertwined with mine. An awful feeling took over. If I had known the twins left, I would atleast have moved over for Harry to lay down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It's only six o'clock,” Harry groaned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius, who was still snickering at the kids infront of him, spoke up, “you're hearing, Harry,” his voice becoming somber.</span>
</p><p class="p1">He let’s out another groan, before closing his eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room was dark; clouds covering every inch of the sky. But it was warm. A comforting mellow feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I fluttered my closed eyes back open turning to face Remus and Sirius, who stood in the doorframe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Devious grins were plastered on their faces. Clearly proud of themselves. Especially Sirius. But unlike Remus, a smirk was spread across his face. A smirk that was all to familiar. Then he narrowed his eyes at the couch I was laying on. More specifically mine and Harry's intertwined fingers. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I stared at him, confused. Following Sirius, Remus’ eyes narrowed down to me and Harry; and then I finally saw what their smirking faces gazed at.    </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Our interlaced fingers held tightly, neither one of us wanting to let go; and we didn’t. He even gripped my hand tighter than he had been before; not waiting me to leave his warm touch. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ron had an irk look upon his freckled face; stomping tiredly out of the room. Remus patting his shoulder on his way out. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now me and Harry were left alone, other than the two ear to ear grinning blokes in the doorframe. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">My heart pulsated in my chest. I couldn’t tell what made my heart beat more, the fact that Harry, through the silent teases </span>of Remus and Sirius, held me tighter, or Sirius using an amplified voice to wake us up.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Sirius,” Said Remus, ushering him out of the doorframe. Sirius obviously didn’t want to leave us alone in the living room, releasing groans from Lupin’s ushers, but he finally left. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”YOU’RE LUCKY I LIKE HER!” Sirius yelled, Lupin trying to lead him further away. “OR I WOULDN’T LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, silence. All tensions were gone; and I was finally left alone with Harry. We hadn’t even managed to speak a single word to one another.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I slightly peered off the couch, gazing at Harry, who looked highly uncomfortable on the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning,” I uttered, giving him a tired smile, which he returned. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As his thumb leisurely brushed my palm, he said, “morning.” His voice raspy and tired. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How could something so simple as interlaced fingers make someone feel so tender inside? <br/><br/>All we did was stare at each other; a comfortable silence filling the room. One that in this moment I wished could last forever. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But as the mesmerizing smell of Mrs. Weasley’s cooking wafted through the air, I had realized that this moment could in fact not last forever. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though my heart craved to stay in this living room, I swiftly moved my palm away from his. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sense of sadness now coursed through my body. Regret almost. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should get up,” I suggested, sitting up from my laying passion. Harry, through I could tell he wasn’t fond of me leaving his warm touch, nodded his head in agreement; sitting up from the floor. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let out a few groans of pain; the floor must have really stiffened his back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We both sauntered, awkwardly, out of the living room, and followed the scent of the cooking. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To both our surprise everyone was awake already, slouching onto the table with tired eyes. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Finally</em>,” Groaned Sirius. “Thought you two got lost.” <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I formed my lips into a straight line, making my way over to one of the few remaining empty seats. </span>
</p><p class="p1">“Ah — Clémence, Harry, breakfast will be ready soon,” Mrs. Weasley said from the kitchen. </p><p>I let a brisk smile form across my face as I sat down next to Hermione, who looked like she had gotten a decent amount of sleep. </p><p>“Why didn't you wake me up last night?” I inquired, rubbing my tired eyes with my hand.</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders, looking over to Harry and then back at me. “I don't know — you looked... peaceful,” she said. </p><p>I rolled my eyes, trying to give off the impression that I was vexed, when I had quite the opposite feeling. If I’m being honest I was almost blithe. </p><p>Breakfast was servered in front of us; eggs and bacon.</p><p>Ron didn't hesitate to enhale all his food at once, asking for seconds before anyone had even touched their food. Causing Hermione to just stare at him with loving eyes, a small but blatantly obvious smile across her face. </p><p>As I gradually ate my eggs and bacon, a few shared glances between me and Harry, Fred’s voice spoke up, “could you pass me the salt, Clémmie?”</p><p>I glanced down at the table; the salt a few inches away from his hand. </p><p>I narrowed my eyes; arching an eyebrow. With a quick glance to his brother, who look so desperate to keep in his laughs, I knew that this was another one of their dimwitted pranks. </p><p>I glanced back at Fred, a devious smile of anticipation plastered across his face.</p><p>“Erm — it's right in front of you —”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” Fred whimpered.</p><p>"Absolutely not."</p><p>Fred and George both let out groans, when all of a sudden Ron picked up the salt to use, only to have it explode in his face.</p><p>I would assume after fifteen years of living with his older brothers he would have learned by now. But I guess not.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span></p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Everyone stared at Ron, shocked. Not knowing what to do next. I just gaped at what my fate could have been. </span>
</p><p>“THATS IT!” Mrs. Weasley bellowed, rising from her seat and stomping over to the twins, who were laughing historically. “I'VE HAD MY LAST STRAW WITH THE TWO OF YOU!” </p><p>She grabbed both the twins by the ear and dragged them out of the kitchen, the laughing completely withered and was replaced by yelping cries.</p><p>“Are you alright, Ron..?” I asked, looking at his shocked expression; that was covered in soot.</p><p>“I'm going to the bathroom..” Ron huffed, as the screams of the twins lingered in the air.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>“How do you always get into these kinds of messes?” I inquired, patting Harry's suit. To which he responded with a simple shrug of the shoulders.</p><p>Something seemed oddly off about Harry. Though when I arrived I presumed it was because of Voldemort's return, but looking further into it, it seemed as though something else is bothering him.</p><p>My eyes meet his alluring gaze, as I stopped patting his suit.</p><p>“Are you alright, Harry?” I probed. “You've been pretty quiet sense I've arrived.” </p><p>“Just a bit — stressed, is all,” he said, giving me a reassuring smile. </p><p>For a few moments me and Harry simply just stared at each other; not saying a word. The room was silent, but not in an uncomfortable way.</p><p>I wanted to say something, but what? All thoughts on what I should say quickly subsided as his face leaned in closer to mine. Butterflies erupted in the pit of my stomach; leaning in closer to him. </p><p>“Are you ready to go, Harry?” Sirius asked, walking into the bedroom we were both in. “Arthur is w—” He stopped talking; a wide eyed expression falling upon his face.</p><p>We immediately moved away from each other, my hands moving off his shoulders were I had been patting his suit earlier. </p><p>We both turned to Sirius, who now leaned on the doorframe, arms folded, and a smug smirk plastered across his face. </p><p>“Y—yeah..” Harry stammered, his face flushing red, mine the same. </p><p>We both stared at him innocently. Like we weren’t about to collide our lips together. </p><p>“Let’s go then,” he uttered, the smug look refusing to leave his face. </p><p>Harry swiftly turned to me and gave a small smile, before walking out of the room, past Sirius; who followed shortly after. </p><p>“You’re <em>really</em> luckily I like her, Harry!” Sirius said from down the hall. Which only earned him an annoyed groan from Harry. </p><p>I now stood alone; biting my bottom lip. A giddy feeling took over. </p><p>Though we didn’t kiss my heart still fluttered at the thought that we were about to. </p><p>As I’m lost in my train of thoughts two voices spoke up behind me.  </p><p>“Clemmie?” The twins asked in unison. </p><p>Startled from their sudden appearance, I turned around to face them. “<em>Hm</em>?” I murmured.</p><p>“You didn't tell us you fancied Harry,” said Fred, a look of disappointment plastering across his face.</p><p>“Because I don't,” I uttered, crossing my arms.</p><p>The twins looked at one another, smirks filling their faces.</p><p>“Were you not about to snog Harry?” Fred probed. </p><p>I stared at them, my mouth slightly open. How did they know? </p><p>“<em>Bloody</em> hell, are you spying on me?”</p><p>“Don't change the subject, Clémmie —” George began.</p><p>“—She's not denying it, Georgie.” </p><p>“I don't fancy Harry,” I declared, hoping to desperately change the subject. “Is there a reason you're in here?” </p><p>“Other then seeing you about to snog Harry —” Fred replied. </p><p>“—No,” George finished.</p><p>“I didn't —” I said, before being interrupted by Fred.</p><p>“Admit it!” He begged. “Or we'll get it out of you the hard way.” </p><p>“I didn't —”</p><p>George pulled out his wand and uttered, “<em>Levicorpus</em>.”</p><p>I was now dangled upside down on my ankle.</p><p>“GEORGE?!” I fumed, struggling to try and be released. “PUT ME DOWN!” </p><p>Minutes passed and I was still being dangled by my ankle, I'm pretty sure you could see the veins popping out of my dizzy head. </p><p>But they refused to put me down. Not until I admitted it, and right now, I was far from it. </p><p>I wouldn’t mind telling the twins about Harry, but the fact that the last time I had even spoken about going on a date, the twins had alittle two much fun with it. To the point I hadn’t heard a word from him sense. </p><p>“Just admit, Clémmie, ” Fred nagged, practically at the point of begging. “Then Georgie will set you down.” </p><p>"I didn't —" I started but as George moved his wand slightly so did I.</p><p>But in desperate times calls for desperate measures.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> So as my head became dizzier than it already had been, I yelled, from the top of my lungs, </span>"HERMIONE?! HERMIONE?!” </p><p>The twins glanced at each other in fear, not wanting to feel Hermione's wrath. But they were already to in deep with their mischievous plan, so unfazed by my hollers, they continued to hover me by my ankle.</p><p>Luckily, Hermione came rushing in, huffing from the running. “What happened, Clémence?!” She inquired. “Why were you —" She immediately stopped when seeing my dangling figure.</p><p>“MERLIN'S BEARD, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!” She bellowed. “PUT HER DOWN!”</p><p>“Not until she admits it!” Fred argued back. While George nodded his head.</p><p>“Admit what?!” </p><p>George cleared his throat as he began to answer Hermione's question, “that she was about to snog the chosen one!” </p><p>Hermione's mouth fell open, a wide eyed expression plastering on her face. “Did you really?” She quesioned, walking over to stand by the twins.</p><p>“Hermione,” I groaned, feeling defeat wash over me.</p><p>By the looks of it I wasn’t going to be set down anytime soon; and as my red face became redder, I came to my conclusion that I would just tell them, how bad could it be? </p><p>“Fine — fine!” I said. “I almost.. kissed Harry.” </p><p>With those simple words, George lowered me back onto the floor. The dizzy feeling that was once dancing in my head was finally withering.</p><p>I propped myself on my elbows. “You can't tell anyone else,” I argued.</p><p>Hermione looked as if she was about to explode with excitement, as she nodded her head; while the twins looked extremely satisfied with the outcome.</p><p>They both crouched down to my level, looking me dead in the eyes before Fred said, “well our dearest Clémmie, you're like a little sister to us, making it our job to tease you about this.” </p><p>His words warmed my heart entirely.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> But what they were about to do next made the heartwarming feeling subside. </span></p><p>“Please don't,” I begged.</p><p>Just then the twins started making kissing noises with their mouths while they turned away from me and clunge their arms around themselves, moving them up and down slowly.</p><p>Again, I let out an annoyed and embarrassed groan, falling back down on my back and covering my eyes with my hands.</p><p>Hermione's quiet snickers could be heard ever so slightly.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>Me and Hermione both sat on the same couch, a radio in between us; playing: The Weird Sisters.</p><p>“So —” she mumbled, obviously getting tired of the radio that we had been listening to for the majority of the day. “Why didn't you kiss Harry?”</p><p>I turned to face my bushy haired friend, my lips parted as my eyes stared widely at her forwardness.</p><p>“Erm.. b— because Sirius walked in..” I said lowly.</p><p>Hermione was practically on the verge of laugher, but holding them in, she said, “really?” </p><p>Though I was hesitant I formed my lips into a straight line and gradually nodded my head, turning my gaze away from her and onto my hands.</p><p>“So you would have kissed him?” </p><p>I let alittle smile fall onto my face as I turned my head back towards her.</p><p><span class="Apple-converted-space">“</span>I mean — yeah..”</p><p>“You almost kissed Harry?!” Ginny chimed in, walking in from the hallway. </p><p>My eyes widened yet again, looking at the freckled face, red haired wizard.</p><p>“N— no,” I faltered, making it sound painfully obvious that I was lying.</p><p>“Merlin's beard!” Shouted Ginny, speeding over to the couch and moving the radio to sit in between us. “You did!” I stayed completely silent, which answered her question. </p><p>But then her beaming face slowly died down and she asked, “why didn't you?” </p><p>I told Ginny the same thing I told Hermione, that his godfather walked in, which she cringed terrible at. </p><p>Before we could finish our conversation the front door swung open, and in walked Harry and Mr. Weasley, who by their facial expressions I presumed the hearing went well.</p><p>It was nearly night fall as Mrs. Weasley has been in the Kitchen storming up dinner.</p><p>“Harry?!” Hermione called out from the couch, gesturing for him to come over, and that he did; taking a seat on the couch across from us.</p><p>Though just by looking at his beaming face I already knew my answer I still asked him the question, “how did the hearing go?” </p><p>“Good,” he simply said, “I'm free to go back to Hogwarts.” </p><p>The tension in the room had fallen as the anticipation was gone. </p><p>“Thank Merlin!” Hermione cheered, standing up to pull Harry into an embrace.</p><p>But pulled away as Mrs. Weasley's booming voice erupted throughout the house, calling for everyone to come and eat dinner. </p><p>We all made our way to the dining room, the smell of steak washing over us. It smelled absolutely amazing.</p><p>To no one's surprise Ron was already sitting down impatiently waiting for the food.</p><p>Mrs. Weasley was passing plates down the table until she stopped once seeing Harry's face, she ran up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.</p><p>“How did the hearing go?” She inquired, pulling away and placing both her hands on his cheeks awaiting his response. To which he responded exactly the same from when I had asked moments earlier.</p><p>“Well that's wonderful, dear,” Mrs. Wealsey cheered. “I hope you're hungry.” </p><p>Harry nodded his head eagerly. He wandered into the kitchen and sat next to me. His beaming face never leaving.</p><p>All was going good until a devious grin fell upon the twins' faces. That was never a good sign.</p><p>George made a subtle kissing face and blows a kiss to Harry while Fred winks at me.</p><p>I could feel my cheeks and ears begin to burn, burying my head into my hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Leaving For the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me and Harry let out loud groans of defeat.</p><p>“You're obviously cheating!” Harry hissed, slamming his cards down to look at a possibly cheating Ron Weasley.</p><p>“No I'm not!” Ron argued back, furring his eyebrows. “Clémence?! Am I cheating?”</p><p>Not this again. Could we ever just have peaceful card game?</p><p>I glanced down at the cards that were placed in the palms of my hand, then examining the card game infront of me.</p><p>“I don't believe so..”</p><p>“SEE!” Ron announced, slamming down his cards as he won. To which Harry let out another loud groan, and continued to bicker with Ron.</p><p>This is why I don't play cards with the two anymore. Especially after wands got involved last year in the common room, from a <em>bloody</em> card game.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and walked out of the living room, tired of hearing the two wizards squabbling. Hermione, luckily, also followed me out, not wanting to hear anymore of their foolish arguing.</p><p>“Remind me never to play cards with them,” I huffed, opening the door to our bedroom.</p><p>Ginny layed flat on her bed, snores escaping her mouth. She was always a heavy sleeper, you could knock down a stack of books and she would continue to soundly sleep as if nothing had happened.</p><p>“<em>Mhm</em>,” Hermione murmured, grabbing her pajamas and walking out to the bathroom.</p><p>When all of a sudden a loud crashing and banging noise came from the living room.</p><p>You've got to me kidding me. I should check to see if their alright, but as the loud thundering screams of Mrs. Weasley emitted throughout the whole house, I restrained myself and grabbed my pajamas to also change.</p><p>Looking at the ceiling of the bedroom for what felt like hours; and it just might have been. The room was dark, the only flare of light being the moon shining in from the window. Wind creating quiet creeks as it swept passed the apartment.</p><p>I was stuck in my random train of thoughts, the ticking of the clock on the wall is all that could be heard, other than Ginny's quiet snores.</p><p>When all of a sudden the sound of a few quiet knocks came from outside the door.</p><p>Normally I would find it odd when someone knocked on my door at three in the morning. But sense the few days I've been living with the Weasley twins, it wasn't that unusual.</p><p>I got up, slowly walking to the door to open it. But as I opened it their he stood.</p><p>Harry Potter.</p><p>“Wow — you're alive,” I grinned, leaning against the doorframe. “Didn't think you survived Mrs. Weasley's wrath.” </p><p>A grin filled his face while he said, “I know — I'm in as much shock as you.” To which I breathed a quiet laugh, trying not to wake up Ginny or Hermione.</p><p>“Did you need something?” I inquired, a confused expression falling on my pale face.</p><p>“Wanna go do something?” He asked. “Just us.” </p><p>“Harry, it's three in the morning.” </p><p>“So?” </p><p>Was Harry being serious? The look on his face told me he was being solemn.</p><p>I'm going to regret this.</p><p>“Give me a minute,” I said, closing the door to change into something fast. I ended up throwing on a pair of blue jean shorts and a black shirt.</p><p>I opened the door again, Harry in the same spot.</p><p>“What do you have in mind?” I queried, walking down the stairs; Harry by my side.</p><p>“Anything,” he grinned.</p><p>We quietly snuck out the front door and wandered off to the small town down the street.</p><p>The town was practically deserted, but few people lingered down the street. Lamps were lit, as the wind blew past our faces. Shops were lined up down the long narrow road; few opened but many closed.</p><p>Our fingers were intertwined, grins on both our faces, talking away as we walked down the narrow road.</p><p>“So — your uncle fell out of a window trying to keep you in your room?” I queried. “Then you flew to the Burrow in an enchanted car?” </p><p>Harry nodded his head, biting back a laugh.</p><p>“<em>Bloody</em> hell, Harry,” I chuckled, nudging my shoulder with his.</p><p>We continued to talk and walk down the path for alittle over an hour, until we decided to head back. <span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/></span></p><p>He opened the door and gestured for me to walk in first.</p><p>“You don't think anyone noticed?” I asked, glancing around the room.</p><p>“I don't think so.” </p><p>“Well — thank you,” I grinned. “Tonight was fun.” </p><p>A smile filled his face, but quickly changed as I leaned towards him to plant a subtle kiss on his cheek and said, “goodnight, Harry.” </p><p>Though the room was dark Harry's blushing face was easily detected, and so was mine.</p><p>Harry took a step forward, placing his mouth near my ear, and whispered, “goodnight, Clémence.” </p><p>My stomach fluttered by his warm breath hitting my ear. When all of a sudden his face slowly left my ear and stayed close to my face, his lips less than a centimeter away from mine, but as I'm about to lean forward a familiar voice fills our ears.</p><p>“Harry? Clémence?” Remus questioned, walking halfway down the stairs.</p><p>We quickly pulled away from each other, turning towards Remus.</p><p>“What are you two doing up?” He asked, squinting his eyes at the two of us. “Did you guys go outside?” </p><p>“N—no,” I stammered, curling my lips up, not daring to look Harry's way.</p><p>“Why were you two out this early?!” Remus scolded in a hushed voice, to which me and Harry shrugged our shoulders.</p><p>Remus sighed and shook his head, and said, “just go to bed before Molly hears you.” </p><p>We both vigorously nodded our heads and followed Remus up the stairs. The awkward tention still lingering in the air.</p><p>I craved for Harry's touch more than ever. To feel his tender lips pressed against mine, to feel his body mold perfectly to mine, to feel his fluttering heart. But I guess I'll just have to wait alittle longer.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>I sat on the couch, chatting away with Ron and Hermione. I ended up sleeping till two o'clock in the afternoon. But damn it was a good night sleep.</p><p>My scruffy, pure white cat, Loki, comes jumping on my lap, purring and snuggling it's face against my stomach. To which I gradually pet his fur.</p><p>I named him Loki a few days after I got him. Mainly because he started causing mischievous actions the second he stepped foot into Hogwarts.</p><p>Ron scoffed just by the sight of Loki, and grumbled, “your <em>bloody</em> cat just chewed up my tie!” </p><p>Ron held his tie that was resting halfway off the couch and brought it up for everyone to see the nibbles.</p><p>I bit back a laugh, and so did Hermione and Ginny.</p><p>“Good boy,” I whispered to Loki, which only made him purr more.</p><p>Ron huffed and set down his nibbled tie and glanced around the room at his three friends on the verge of laughter.</p><p>“Where's Harry?” Ron inquired. “Haven't seen him all day.” </p><p>Harry was most likely still sleeping away. As we did stay up to four o'clock in the morning.</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders, while saying, “probably sleeping.” </p><p>“He's been sleeping all day and night?” Ron speculated.</p><p>“Must've stayed up late last night,” I mumbled, continuing to pet Loki's scruffy fur.</p><p>Ron squinted his eyes at me. “You know something, Clémmie.” </p><p>I took a gulp, damn it, just play along, Clémence!</p><p>“<em>Bloody</em> hell, Ron,” I huffed. “I was just suggesting things.” </p><p>Ron knew better, he saw straight through my lie. I mean we've known each other sense before we even stepped foot into Hogwarts.</p><p>“Merlin's beard!” Ron yelled, almost alittle to loudly. “You're lying! You do know something.” </p><p>Ginny chimed in, “well I mean obviously, Ronald. She woke up late too, it's blatantly apparent if you ask me.” </p><p>She couldn't possibly know. Right? I mean did I wake her up? But she's usually a heavy sleeper.</p><p>“What do you mean, Gin?” Hermione asked.</p><p>Ginny was ready to answer Hermione’s question. But before she could Harry stepped in, rubbing his tired eyes, and running his hand through his disheveled hair.</p><p>“Hey,” Harry said, his voice groggy; sitting down on the couch next to me.</p><p>Loki, who was happily resting in my arms wandered out and into Harry's, and Harry being Harry began to pet Loki as he purred into his stomach.</p><p>He was still in his pajamas, and by the looks of it he would be staying in them for a while.</p><p>Hermione, who was sitting on the couch next to Ginny, looked on the edge of her seat to hear what Ginny had to say.</p><p>But, again, as Ginny was about to say something, the Weasley twins appeared behind us. Startling the three of us.</p><p>“We agree with Ginny,” Fred spoke up, wrapping his arm around my shoulder from behind the couch.</p><p>George wrapped his arm around Harry and said, “indeed we do, it's blatantly obvious, Ickle Ronnikins.” </p><p>Just by the look of this, it wasn't going to end well for me and Harry.</p><p>The twins both crouched down behind the couch, putting their mouths near our ears.</p><p>“So where did you two go last night?” Fred probed.</p><p>“Nowhere—” I said, not making any sort of eye contact with the twins, Harry the same.</p><p>“That's not what we saw,” George grinned. </p><p>I rolled my eyes at the twins. “Will you two stop spying on me?” </p><p>“Oh— Clémmie, you’re asking to much from us,” Fred said. </p><p>“Holy cricket,” Hermione chimed in. “How did you get passed the locks on the door? Their magically sealed.” </p><p>I shrugged my shoulders, turning to Harry for the answer.</p><p>I never even thought about the seals, Mrs. Weasley was very strict on keeping the door locked, especially with the chance of Voldemort being out there.</p><p>Harry, too, shrugged his shoulders. “Mrs. Weasley must've forgotten.” </p><p>The twins came around from behind the couch, sitting in between me and Harry, cramping us all. </p><p>“Can't you two sit on the other couch?” Ron complained.</p><p>“No can do, little brother,” the twins said in unison. “Have to keep these two apart.” </p><p>Ron let out another annoyed groan before sitting up to go sit on the other couch.</p><p>“Wait—” Ginny spoke up, “so you two didn't—”</p><p>She took her hands and interlocked her fingers a few times.</p><p>Holy shit, Ginny didn't think we—</p><p>“<em>Bloody</em> hell, Ginny!” Ron groaned.</p><p>“Ginevra!” Hermione gasped.</p><p>My head dug into my hands as my elbows rested on my thighs. My face and ears caught fire, as I hid them in my palms.</p><p>Harry, also fiery blushing, leaned his head back on the couch, obviously uncomfortable.</p><p>But all the twins did was laugh historically at Ginny's comment.</p><p>Everyone continued laughing until a thud came from the hallway and then obnoxious yelling from Walburga Black's portrait.</p><p>“What was that?” Hermione inquired, turning around to see if she could see through the doorframe.</p><p>It was most likely Tonks, she's been tripping over the umbrella stand sense she's got here, and every time she stumbles over it, it was always followed by the screams of the same portrait.</p><p>“Most likely Tonks.” </p><p>“Should we see if she's alright?” Hermione questioned, head still turned to see if she could see Tonks. </p><p>But before any of us could answer, Tonks comes walking through the door. Her face was plastered with annoyance and frustration.</p><p>“You all look like you're having a good time,” she spoke, the frustration leaving her face as a small smile formed. “What are you all talking about?” </p><p>Oh — only if you knew.</p><p>“Nothing!” I blurted out, making Tonks give a strange look. </p><p>“Okay.. I just came to deliver you a message from Molly,” she said, leaning againest the doorframe. “Dinner will be ready soon. Now I'll leave you to continue your conversation.” </p><p>She walked out the living room, again tripping over the umbrella stand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pranking a Prankster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days have passed and unfortunately I had fallen for one of the twins <em>bloody</em> pranks. Which definitely made me more than paranoid to help the them with any day to day tasks.</p><p>But as I've been on the down low for a few days it was my turn to strike back.</p><p>
  <em>Revenge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sweet, sweet, revenge. </em>
</p><p>Now I must be patient, and wait for the twins to receive their well deserved pay back.</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah— nice try, Clémmie,” Fred spoke up, sauntering into the living room I was relaxing in. With my four familiar friends.</p><p>“Hm?” I asked innocently.</p><p>“Don't play dumb, Clémmie,” George's voice came from behind the couch. “We had a feeling you would do something like this.” </p><p>Fred plopped the box of chocolates I had left in their room onto my lap.</p><p>“Using our own tricks againest us.” Fred tilted his head down and shook his head, a smug grin on his face. “Pitiful, do you agree, Georgie?” </p><p>“I do indeed, Freddie.” </p><p>Their voices had become low and serious, their smug grins wanting to seep through but they kept their poker faces.</p><p>“No idea what you're talking about.” I shrugged, putting my attention back to the book I was reading, my legs draped over Harry's thighs, oddly he didn't care.</p><p>I knew I should have thought of a better prank, but I still have hope this could work.</p><p>George, from behind the couch, grabs the book out of my palms and throws it across the room.</p><p>“Hey—!” </p><p>My legs began to swing off of Harry's thighs and fell into a sitting position, ready to go grab my book, but Fred stepped infront of me, looking down at the box that rested on my lap.</p><p>His expression has completely gone serious. “Open the box,” he instructed.</p><p>“Do open it, Clémmie,” George said, putting his mouth up near my ear.</p><p>Everyone's attention was soon on me and the twins, curious as to what was going on.</p><p>“Why would I do that?” I asked, trying to sound convincing enough. “I got them for you.” </p><p>Fred narrowed his eyes at me, not believing any of the bullshit that was coming out of my mouth.</p><p>“You got them food and not me!” Ron huffed, slouching down and crossing his arms over his chest, which earned him a slap from Hermione.</p><p>Ginny watched carefully as the twins pestered me. “Why are you two bothering her again?” </p><p>“Clémmie here is using our own tactics against us,” George commented with a smug grin.</p><p>Harry then suddenly grabs the box of chocolates from my lap, asking, “what do you mean?” To which the twins left my side and began to pester Harry. </p><p>This wasn't going to end well for him.</p><p>“Open the box and find out,” Fred said convincingly.</p><p>Harry shrugged his shoulders and began to open the box.</p><p>Well this escalated. If Harry opens the box he's in for a nasty treat.</p><p>“Harry!” I shouted, starting to leave the couch. “Don't open—”</p><p>But my yells were to late as a small explosion blasted Harry in the face, leaving his eyes wide and his mouth gaped open. Soot trailing all over his face.</p><p>Damn it.</p><p>Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all gave Harry a wide eyed expression, astonished of what just went down.</p><p>“<em>Bloody</em> hell!” Ron uttered in complete shock. “Are you alright, mate?”</p><p>Harry was speechless, almost as if his whole life just flashed before his eyes. But he gradually nodded his head.</p><p>My hand covered my mouth. Last time I ever attempted to get revenge.</p><p>But the twins practically fell to the floor, dying of pure laughter.</p><p>But everything suddenly went silent. Which was never a good sign. Then slow footsteps came from down the hall.</p><p>Only to reveal Mrs. Weasley, the most intimidating look plastered across her face as she stomped over to the twins, grabbing them by the ear and pulling them out of the room as they struggled in pain.</p><p>Everyone finally snapped back into reality.</p><p>I felt horrible, damn it, Harry, you're never supposed to just do as the twins say. Never ends well for anyone.</p><p>“Want me to help you wash the soot off your face?” I questioned, trying to find a way to help Harry as this was all my fault.</p><p>“S—sure,” he stammered, gradually standing up as we walked to the closest bathroom.</p><p>“Why would you ever do what the twins tell you?” I inquired, taking a wash cloth and running it under the faucet.</p><p>Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, “I forgot who I was talking to.” </p><p>To which I breathed out a quick laugh, turning the tap.</p><p>“Sit,” I instructed, pointing to the counter.</p><p>“What, erm..” </p><p>His face turned crimson as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. I repeated myself, motioning him to the counter.</p><p>His eyes went wide, but he followed my motions and sat on the counter, looking down at me.</p><p>I stepped in between Harry's legs and began to wash the soot of his thin face.</p><p>“I'm sorry, Harry,” I spoke truthfully. “The prank was meant for the twins.” </p><p>“Sense it's you, I'll forgive you.” He grinned. Receiving him another short laugh.</p><p>His face was still bright red, watching as I continued to wash the soot off his face and run the cloth under the faucet.</p><p>Harry suddenly takes his hand and moves a strand of hair behind my ear, away from my face, a smile forming on my lips while my face, too, becomes crimson.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>"Don't worry, Harry," I said, patting his shoulder with my hand, "I'm not a prefect either."</p><p>A few weeks have gone by and it was the usual. Fred and George causing mischief day and night. Mrs. Weasley cooking up a storm. Tonks tripping over the umbrella stand.</p><p>But now we were on our way back for another year at Hogwarts. A few days prior, Errol, the Weasley family's owl, delivered our letters for our fifth year.</p><p>Hermione and Ron in their letters contained a badge, indicating that they have been chosen to be the next prefects. To which they deserved.</p><p>But now me and Harry sat in a train compartment alone together, as Hermione and Ron went off to the front of the train to sit in the prefect's compartment.</p><p>As I was about to talk to Harry, Ginny comes in the compartment with Neville and an unfamiliar girl with long, velvety, blonde hair. She had fair skin and icy blue eyes. She wore bright colored clothing, with a dazed look on her face.</p><p>They all sat down in the compartment with us. </p><p>"This is Luna," Ginny introduced, "Luna Lovegood."</p><p>I gave her a warm smile before reaching my hand out. "Clémence Beafort."</p><p>She gribs my hand as her quibler rests in her other.</p><p>"Lovely name, definitely releases waves of positive energy," she went on.</p><p>"Thank.. you.."</p><p>I glanced over at Neville who was distracted by his plant.</p><p>"What's that," I queried, pointing to his plant. </p><p>"It's a Mimbulus mimbletonia," Neville uttered.</p><p>He began to gush on and on about his plant, which if I'm being honest I found quite interesting.</p><p>Every time Neville would be asked about plants his face would light up and his body would perk. It was the most adorable thing ever.</p><p>The rest of the train ride consisted of talking about herbology, quidditch, bands, and even Luna's Quibbler; which was oddly interesting.</p><p>We all exited the express, heading to the carriages. But as were about to climb on Harry stops.</p><p>"What is it, Harry," I questioned, staring at Harry's confused face.</p><p>"What is that?" Harry asked, looking at directly in front of him.</p><p>I glancc ahead to see what Harry was staring at, but there was simply nothing there.</p><p>"Harry.. there's nothing there."</p><p>Harry points out in front of him, confused as to why only he could see what layed before him. "Yes there is, right there!"</p><p>Luna's calming voice chimes in, "I can hear them too, Harry."</p><p>She begins to explain as to why he could see the Thestrals, as we all clumbered onto the carriage.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>"I already hate Umbridge," I declared, climbing up the stairs to the Griffindor common room.</p><p>Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "I think we all do."</p><p>The second Umbridge spoke I already wanted to punch something. She had perfect posture, dressed head to toe in pink, and something about her just seemed.. off.</p><p>Harry and Ron nodded their heads in agreement.</p><p>We all sauntered into the common room. I plopped onto the red couch, letting out a groan of exhaustion. Hermione, too, plops into the couch. While Ron and Harry sprint up to their room without a 'goodnight' or 'see you tomorrow.'</p><p>My stomach was filled from the feast and it was definitely taking a toll on me. All I could think about right down was heading up to my dormitory and laying across my bed.</p><p>But me and Hermione decided to stay in the common room alittle whilst longer, catching up with other friends.</p><p>But as I'm talking to Hermione and Padma, Harry comes storming down the stairs and stomping out of the common room. Filled with rage and frustration.</p><p>Why was he so riled up? I have a sneaky suspicious why.</p><p>Hermione looks at the portrait hole Harry just stormed out of and back at me. "You should—"</p><p>I nodded my head and began to stand up, cutting Hermione off mid sentence and quickly waved bye to Padma before darting after Harry.</p><p>I walked down the corridors following the raven haired wizard. Till he darted up to the astronomy tower.</p><p>Why was he going up there? But I just simply followed, waiting for him to come to a stop.</p><p>Once he was at the top of the astronomy tower he leaned against the railing, looking out over the lake and the forbidden forest.</p><p>The air was fresh and relaxing. The sun almost set all the way as stars begin to fill the sky.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span></p><p>Harry obviously hadn't released I had followed him all this way, as Hedwig came swooping down, resting on the railing, he began to talk to her.</p><p>"No one believes me, Hedwig. No one.." Harry sighed, "I'm alone."</p><p>Hedwig all of a sudden leaves the railing and flies over the castle.</p><p>"You're not alone, Harry," I said, leaning aginest the railing beside him.</p><p>He turned to face me, giving a weak smile.</p><p>"People are just.. scared," I sighed.</p><p>"They think I'm crazy, Clémence," he says lowly.</p><p>"Fear does that to a person."</p><p>I continued to look out at the black lake. The moon glistening over it. </p><p>Wind slightly brushed past our faces, disheveling my hair.</p><p>I glance back at Harry, who was already looking at me.</p><p>My hazel eyes meeting his green one. My head was slightly tilted up to look at him as his was tilted down.</p><p>Though the air was cold I could feel the warmth of his body.</p><p>"You look pretty," Harry said suddenly, his eyes examining all the features on my face. From my round eyes to my pink lips.</p><p>"Y—you look pretty, too," I stammered, which earned me a slight laugh from Harry.</p><p>'You look pretty, too,' bloody hell, Clémence.</p><p>His hand gradually came up to my cheek, his touch was warm and welcoming; making me crave his it all the more. The gape between our bodies vanished, as his fingertips tousling though my long, wavy, blonde hair.</p><p>His face began to hesitantly move closer to mine, unsure if he was reading the signals right.</p><p>I began to also move my face closer to his before our lips were practically on the verge of touching.</p><p>This time we were finally alone, no interruptions, and a peaceful surrounding.</p><p>His breath slighly hitting my lips, and then all of a sudden the gape becomes non existent as his lips collide with mine.</p><p>It felt like time had stopped for a brief moment.</p><p>Our bodies molded perfectly together, as my hands ran through his jet black hair; falling to the back of his neck.</p><p>Our breathes became heavily as neither one of us dared to separate for the fear of this moment ending.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Brilliant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We both slowly pulled away from the long and desiring kiss. Smug smiles plastering on both our faces.</p><p>"Brilliant," Harry grinned, caressing my cheek with his thumb.</p><p>That one simple word Harry always used never failed to make me smile. I could listen to him say that word all day and never get sick of it.</p><p>"Brilliant," I said, bringing my lips back to his, which he didn't hesitate to kiss me back.</p><p>We held onto each other almost as if it would be our last. But we both knew that wasn't true.</p><p>"Are you two almost done?" A voice groaned from behind.</p><p>The one place I thought me and Harry could finally be alone and have a moment was, of course, interrupted.</p><p>Me and Harry reluctantly broke apart, turning towards the source of noise. Only to be revealed as Ron and Hermione.</p><p>Of course it was them.</p><p>Hermione nudged Ron's shoulder from interrupting us, while Ron stuck his tongue out and let out a gagging noise.</p><p>My face glowed crimson as I watched my two friends staring knowingly at us.</p><p>"How long have you been there?" I queried, my arms still clung over Harry's neck as my head was turned over my shoulder.</p><p>Ron cleared his throat and began to answer my question, "the wh—"</p><p>"Not long at all!" Hermione quickly interrupted Ron giving him another nudge.</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"We just got here! Right, Ronald?!" Hermione said, a deadly glare in her eyes.</p><p>"<em>Mhm</em>."</p><p>"Okay.." Harry uttered, a confused look plastering across his face.</p><p>"We'll leave you two to it," Hermione assured, taking Ron's arm and pulling him down the stairs.</p><p>"You owe me a new quill!" Ron yelled as Hermione ushered him out of the Astronomy Tower, "you're <em>bloody</em> cat ate mine!"</p><p>I was about to yell back but the door closed, indicating that the both of them were gone, to which I let out a huff, turning my attention back to the raven haired wizard in front of me.</p><p>"They were there the whole time, weren't they?" Harry probed.</p><p>"I presume so."</p><p>Harry seemingly just shrugged and made his way back to my lips.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>"Finally!" Hermione exclaimed, "you two have been snogging for an hour!"</p><p>A smile filled my face as I turned all my attention to the witch infront of me.</p><p>"When I said you should go see how Harry was— I didn't mean devour his face," Hermione went on, walking towards us, "I mean really, look at his blood rushed lips and his disheveled hair," she let out a huff, "me and Ron thought you two got lost or something, so we went out looking for you two. Only to be met by lips crashing amongst each other."</p><p>Me and Harry stayed silent. I mean what was I supposed to say?</p><p>Luckily there were little to no people in the common room. But the few that were had their awareness on the three of us.</p><p>All of a sudden the Weasley twins come storming down the stairs.</p><p>"Finally!" They both exclaimed in unison, "we've been waiting for you, we need you to—" They both stopped mid sentence, their eyes roaming mine and Harry's faces.</p><p>Then the dramatic gasps came.</p><p>"Clémmie?!" The twins yelled in unison, "you ditched us to snog <em>him</em>?!"</p><p>The twins both narrowed their eyes at Harry, pouts on both their faces.</p><p>I gaped my mouth opened, ready to say something. Apologize..? I don't know. I didn't even know they needed me for something. Most likely to test out one of their new products.</p><p>"I feel betrayed," Fred said dramatically, raising his hand to his forehead, "catch me."</p><p>He fell back onto the rug, letting out a yelp of pain as he stayed laying there.</p><p>We all looked at each other confusingly. Before I walked over to stand beside Fred.</p><p>"Are you alright?" I queried, giving him a hand to pull him up, which he grabbed, standing up with an even bigger pout.</p><p>The pout on his face made me want to burst out into a pile of laughter, but I tried to keep it in.</p><p>When suddenly Loki came running down the stairs out of the boys' dormitories, while Ron followed slightly behind.</p><p>Why was my cat in the boys' dormitories? Why was Ron following him?</p><p>Loki sprinted fearfully towards me jumping into my arms.</p><p>"Ron?!" I inquired, "why do you have my cat?!"</p><p>"WHY DO <em>I</em> HAVE YOUR CAT?!" Ron bellowed, raising his voice to the point I'm pretty sure the whole house was awoken, "YOUR <em>PRECIOUS</em> BLOOD SUCKING CAT STRUTTED IT'S FURRY ARSE INTO MY ROOM AND CLAWED THE <em>BLOODY</em> FURNITURE!"</p><p>Ron was on the last straw with my cat. I mean I would be too if I was in Ron's place. </p><p>"RON!" Hermione said in disbelief.</p><p>Loki never fancied Ron and always seemed to cause the most mischief directly towards him. But if he thinks he's just going to call my cat those things he has another thing coming for him.</p><p>"YOU PROBABLY PROVOKED HIM!" I remonstrated, pulling Loki closer to me.</p><p>"YOUR CAT— BEAST HAD BEEN AFTER ME SENSE— SENSE FOREVER!" Ron huffed, "HIS NAME IS LOKI FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"</p><p>My mouth was gaped opened, before a forced smile came through.</p><p>"Hold my cat," I instructed, placing Loki into Harry's arms.</p><p>Oh how this pleasant night was about to escalate terribly.</p><p>I turned my deadly glare back towards Ron, the forced smile still across my face as I rolled up my sleeves to my elbows, with that I darted towards Ron ready to beat his freckled arse.</p><p>But as I was mere centimeters away a strong hand grabs my waist and tossed me over their shoulder, which I identified as George.</p><p>"PUT ME DOWN!" I nagged, kicking my legs and punching their back.</p><p>"Absolutely not," George said, feeling the rage radiating off my body. </p><p>"Ron," Hermione spoke up, turning her gaze to him, "apologize."</p><p>"WHY SHOULD I APOLOGIZE?!" Ron queried, "IT WAS HER CAT!"</p><p>I could feel Hermione's threatening glare, which I wished upon no one but Ron right now.</p><p>He cleared his throat as his shaky voice speaks up, "I'm sorry, Clémence."</p><p>Hermione nods her head and fixes her gaze towards me. "Clémence, could we trust you if he puts you down?"</p><p>"<em>Mhm</em>," I murmured, feeling the blood rushing to my head.</p><p>"Put her down, George."</p><p>George hesitantly sets me back down on my feet. Though I was a bit lightheaded, I stayed still in one position, letting out alittle huff and said, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Great," Hermione said, delicately clapping her hands together.</p><p>"Welp— if you don't mind I'm going to head to bed," I said, gesturing for Harry to hand me my cat.</p><p>Everyone nodded, and they too, found themselves walking up to their dormitories.</p><p>Hermione following next to me. "Was he a good kisser?" She asked.</p><p>I turned my gaze towards her, a smirk on her face waiting to hear my answer.</p><p>"<em>Very</em>."</p><p>I opened the dormitory's door; and to our surprise a figure as roaming around the room. She looked quite familiar; but when she turned around I immediately recognized her by her dazed look.</p><p>Luna Lovegood.</p><p>"...Luna, what are you doing in here? I queried.</p><p>She held a lit candle in her hand, waving it around the room. It also seemed that she placed a few more candles around the room.</p><p>"I was helping Ginny with something— though she told me to keep quiet about it," she said, continuing to wave the candle around the room, as a subtle blush spread across her pale face, "I sensed a negative aura in here, so I come with candles that will definitely release a more positive one."</p><p>"How did you get in here—? As prefect I shouldn't let this slide."</p><p>But she disregarded Hermione's question and waved the spoking candle through the, now thick, air.</p><p>I settled down on my bed, Hermione the same. We continuously looked at one another, confused as could be. But I'm not going to judge.</p><p>As I'm about to thank Luna for trying to ceased my room of the negative aura, Ginny barges in.</p><p>"Luna," she panted, "there you are."</p><p>She gazed at Luna, I tried to read her facial expression but the only thing that lingered upon it was pure confusion.</p><p>"What are you doing..?" Ginny probed, looking around at all the candles.</p><p>"She's releasing a positive aura," I explained, looking at Ginny's overly confused face.</p><p>Though I just meet Luna I already admired how optimistic and opened minded she was. Despite the fact that whispers about her travel around like flowing water, she always stayed in her opened minded state, which I truly did laud.</p><p>"Did you let her in?!" Hermione questioned, obviously annoyed.</p><p>But I mean she is the prefect who is supposed to make sure stuff like this doesn't happen, so I would be vexed if I were her.</p><p>"Now— now, Hermione," Ginny uttered in a voice filled with calmness and a bit of fear, "why would I do something like that?"</p><p>As Ginny's words flew off her tongue she motioned for Luna to get out of the one room that had a prefect in it.</p><p>"I can sense I am wanted else where," said Luna, setting down the candle in her hand and walking to the door; stepping out behind Ginny, and with that the door shuts.</p><p>For what felt like hours me and Hermione stared at each other, beyond confused.</p><p>"I mean at least the candles spell nice.." I commented, sniffing the one Luna had placed on my bedside table. Strawberries and Lavender. </p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>"Harry," I groaned, slouching onto the couch, "did you really need to get detention your first day?"</p><p>"Well I wasn't planning on it," Harry said sarcastically, finding a seat next to me.</p><p>It had been our first day of classes and to no one's surprise Umbridge was how we all predicted her to be; evil, sadistic, condescending, cruel. The list could go on.</p><p>She even gave Harry detention for speaking up about Voldemort. She also drove me for my money as I was backing Harry up.</p><p>As I'm lost in my train of thoughts Ron walks past me. "Clémence," he greeted.</p><p>"Ronald."</p><p>"Are you two still mad at each other?" Harry queried, looking at me then at Ron, who was sitting down on the crimson chair. </p><p>"He called my cat a beast," I huffed, slouching further into the couch.</p><p>In a mumbling voice Ron said, "because he is."</p><p>I glared at Ron who now had a look of immediate regret.</p><p>"Are you talking about that pure white cat?" Seamus asked, taking a seat on the armrest of the couch, "<em>bloody</em> cats the devil if you're asking me."</p><p>Ron had a look of pure satisfaction, to which I scoffed and rolled my eyes.</p><p>I guess my cat has a reputation in the Gryffindor house.</p><p>"Because you all provoke him," I huffed.</p><p>Seamus and Ron were both about to defend themselves when Neville stormed frantically down the stairs. "Has anyone seen my toad?!"</p><p>"Not again," I groaned, getting up to go help Neville.</p><p>This morning Neville already ended up loosing his toad. Luckily he was easily spotted out. But now looking around the common room, it was going to be alittle more challenging.</p><p>Me, Harry, Ron, and Neville all scattered around the room, looking for his toad. We looked under tables, chairs, even the carpet.</p><p>How does Neville always find away to loose his toad? It's almost like a hobby to find it now.</p><p>"Found it!" Harry exclaimed, looking under a tie that was laying on the back of the couch.</p><p>"Thank you!" Neville cheered, grabbing the toad out of Harry's hand and giving him a hug. Before darting back up the stairs.</p><p>"Welp— I have things to do," I huffed walking over to the portrait hole, "bye, Harry."</p><p>Before walking out I leaned over to Harry's cheek, planting a quick peck on it.</p><p>I wandered down the hall to head off to the library, were I was bound to meet a bushy haired witch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. He’ll Love it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean, sat on the floor infront of the fireplace, while I paint his nails. He requested a red, so that's what I did, painted his nails a dark red color.</p><p>Dean was always one of my bestfriends at Hogwarts. Other than Ron and Hermione, Dean was one of my first friends at Hogwarts.</p><p>Our first few years here we were practically inseparable. Doing everything from wizarding chess to quiet evenings in the library.</p><p>But as we've gotten older we weren't around each other constantly; which was definitely relieving for the teachers as they didn't have to persistently put up with our bullshit.</p><p>While I painted his nails our long discussion was mainly about quidditch, which Ron, from across the room, found himself jumping in. We sent a few letters to one another over our summer break but it wasn't the same as talking to him in person.</p><p>"So— how's everything with you and Seamus?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.</p><p>His face began to blush a bright crimson hue.</p><p>"Pretty good," he retorted, biting his bottom lip as I continued painting his nails, "how's Harry?"</p><p>Mimicking his moves my face went red and I bit my bottom lip.</p><p>"Pretty good," I grinned.</p><p>"Speaking of Harry," Dean started, glancing around the common room, "where is your lighting scar lover?"</p><p>"Detention," I sighed.</p><p>"Already?" He queired.</p><p>"Yup." Just as I answered his question I finished painting his nails.</p><p>He glanced down at them, a smile from ear to ear filled his face. "Do you think Seamus will like it?"</p><p>"He'll love it," I assured him.</p><p>We continued to have a random conversation, catching up on everything we hadn't sent through letters and even our plans for the upcoming holiday.</p><p>But our conversation was put on hold as the whispers of Seamus could be heard from a mile away. We both turned our heads only to see Seamus leaning againest the wall, motioning for Dean to come over.</p><p>Dean turned back to me, grinning while saying, "do you—" </p><p>"Go," I interrupted him, giving him a wide smile. He vigorously nodded his head and got up to go with Seamus.</p><p>Those two have been crushing on each other sense second year. I had to sit in between the two, I would get comments like, 'do you think he feels the same way?' Or 'he's to good for me,' but with a crap tone of convincing I somehow persuaded Dean to ask Seamus to the Yule Ball. Which, luckily, Seamus was completely on board and beyond excited to go with him. Ever sense then they've practically been inseparable.</p><p>I make my way over to the couch, slouching down and enjoying the quiet common room. That is until the portrait hole swings open and in comes Harry, looking pale and gaunt.</p><p>I quickly notice his <em>unusual</em> behavior and make my way over to him.</p><p>"Hey, Harry," I greeted, examining his face. </p><p>His eyes looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Which I mean he probably stumbled into one on the way, but I would think he would be used to it by now.</p><p>He gave a weak reassuring smile. But that sure as hell wasn't getting past me. I gradually narrowed my eyes at Harry, trailing down to his arm—</p><p>"Harry!" I yelled alittle to loudly, as I obtained the attention of the common room. Mainly, Ron, Hermione, and the twins.</p><p>Blood trailed down from Harry's hand. No wonder why he looked all drained and exhausted.</p><p>He takes a wobbly step forward, while worrisome plasters across my face. With another attempt to take a wobbly step forward he collapsed right into my arms, letting out a paining yelp.</p><p>"HARRY!" Ron, Hermione, and the twins yelled in unison, immediately rushing over to us.</p><p>"Get him on the couch!" Hermione urged. I nodded my head and with quite a bit of strength and with Harry's remaining strength I plopped him onto the couch.</p><p>"<em>Bloody</em> hell, Harry!" Ron said in pure horror.</p><p>"He's got to be taken to the hospital wing!" Hermione cries out, her eyes trailing the seeping blood.</p><p>Weakly, Harry said, "no. Can't give... Umbridge the satisfaction..."</p><p>"Harry— you're hurt!" I said, lifting his bloody hand up, gazing down at the words written on it, "'<em>I shall not tell lies</em>,' I thought she was just having you write down lines?!"</p><p>"She is," Harry trembled, sliding his hand away from me, "the quill has some sort of spell on it. It uses blood for ink."</p><p>"Oh, Harry, you've got to tell Dumbledore. You can't keep this up," Hermione suggested.</p><p>"No!" Harry said finally, getting up to go to his dormitory.</p><p>What the <em>bloody</em> hell got into Harry? We're just trying to help. I reached my hand out, trying to grab his non wounded hand, put he hastily moves it away from mine.</p><p>"I don't need his help!" Harry yelled, "I don't need anyones help!" His words were final as he limped back up to the boy's dormitories.</p><p>His words stung in my heart. All I wanted to do was help. But I knew Harry, and he was simply scared. Scared for what is bound to come, scared to lose someone else. Scared. He was simply just scared, and who could blame him?</p><p>"What was that all about?" Ron queried.</p><p>I turned my head away from the boy's dormitories, facing towards my friends who had confusion and worrisome plastered across their faces.</p><p>"He's scared," I said, no higher than a whisper, "he feels alone."</p><p>"Do you want to check on him?" Ron asked me, "I could let you in."</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders. I don't really think Harry wanted to see me— or anyone right now. He simply wanted to be alone. But that was the problem. The more he was alone the more he would feel further away from the people trying to help. But I didn't want to over step so I simply said, "I don't think that—"</p><p>Hermione swiftly cuts me off, crossing her arms. "Just go check on him." She rolled her eyes.</p><p>With that I somehow found my way stumbling into the boy's dormitories, walking akwardly past Dean and Seamus who were having a very steamy make out session. I'm pretty sure they hadn't even realized me and Ron walked past them.</p><p>Ron opened the door and shuts it when I'm fully in. Leaving him outside the dorm.</p><p>With a quick glance around the room I saw Harry, laying on his bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. I make my way over to him, laying down next to him.</p><p>Surprised, he turns his head slightly to look at me, but then his gazed fell back to the ceiling.</p><p>I could be nice on how I approach this, but Harry needs to get this in his head, and fast.</p><p>"You know you could be really thick headed sometimes?" I said, turning my body to face his.</p><p>He, too, turned his body to face mine, a taken back expression on his face.</p><p>"When will you get it that we're trying to help you, Harry?" I queried, "you're not alone."</p><p>He fell silent, almost as if he took realization to my words.</p><p>As his silence lingered I spoke up again, "I'll leave you to rest now."</p><p>I began to leave Harry's bed, hoping my words sink in and have atleast some affect on him.</p><p>But before I could even make the slightest move to leave his bed I feel his tender lips meet mine. Letting out a few winces, his arms wrapped around my waist as he pulls me in closer to him. I take his actions as my words had an affect on him.</p><p>I didn't hesitate to kiss him back.</p><p>The snogging went on for what felt like ages, and in this case it might have been.</p><p>I felt bad as Ron was waiting patiently for me outside the door, but that feeling soon started to subsided the more Harry's amorous kiss washed over me.</p><p>His fingertips played with the hem of my shirt as he deeped the lustful kiss.</p><p>As much as my heart craved the feeling of Harry, I couldn't let Ron wait any longer.</p><p>I gradually pulled away from him, our lips still slightly brushed up against one another, I said in no higher than a whisper, "goodnight, Harry." Pulling him in for one last longing kiss, before finally departing from his bed to leave.</p><p>I made my way to the door, before his breathless voice, filled lust, said, "goodnight, Clémence." </p><p>A smug grin appeared across my face as I left the room. But as Ron narrowed his eyes at me, I pulled a straight face, patting his shoulder as I left the boys' dormitories, walking past Dean and Seamus who still hadn't noticed mine or Ron's presence.</p><p>Once I was out of sight from Ron the complacent smile found it's way back; taking over every inch of my face.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>"<em>Bloody</em> hell, Clémence," Ron said in pure incredulity, stacking pancakes onto his plate, "what did you say to Harry? He couldn't stop talking about you and your skin last night."</p><p>I bit back a smile as I heard Ron's words slip off his tongue. But Hermione choked up the water she had been sipping on.</p><p>"Oh— you know," I trailed off, looking down at the eggs on my plate, "<em>stuff</em>."</p><p>Ron nodded his head, while I'm pretty sure he just in inhaled an entire pancake. Which caused Hermione to roll her eyes.</p><p>Harry saunters over and sits next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.</p><p>"Morning," Harry said in a raspy morning voice; kissing the top of my head before placing a few eggs and toast on his plate.</p><p>Something about Harry's morning voice always made the pit of my stomach flutter with butterflies. </p><p>I give a smile and pull my attention back to my food.</p><p>Ron was right, what I said did have an affect on Harry. Or what I did, perhaps.</p><p>Dean comes over and sits beside Ron; and with only his simple presence me and Dean found ourselves in a random conversation. Which soon escalated to piles after piles of uncontrollable, historical, laughter. To the point I forgot what we were laughing at; the only thing that kept me laughing was Dean's snorts, which caused me to reach a stomach aching peek.</p><p>"What are you two laughing about," Hermione groaned, obviously annoyed.</p><p>"I forgot," Dean breathed, recovering from his laughing state.</p><p>Dean's comment only earned us an eye roll. Our discussion found it's way to quidditch; all of us joining in.</p><p>But as we continued to talk Harry pulled me in for our own conversation, leaving everyone else to continue.</p><p>"Clémence?" Harry queried, turning his full attention to my hazel eyes, "do you maybe— wanna.. erm.. hang out later?"</p><p>His face turned crimson as he rubbed the back of his neck, awaiting for my response.</p><p>I looked into his alluring green eyes, Merlin they are beautiful. How could I say no to a face like his?</p><p>"Are you asking me on a date?" I probed, a grin filling my face.</p><p>The word 'date' got the attention of our friends around us; only making Harry's face turn an even brighter hue of red that I didn't even know was possible.</p><p>"Y—yeah," Harry stammered, turning his gaze away from me.</p><p>I honestly don't think I've ever seen Harry as nervous as he was now. Why was it oddly adorable?</p><p>"Well then," I said with an even wider grin than before, "where will we being going?"</p><p>Harry turned his gaze back towards me, a smile from ear to ear on his face. He thought for a moment before saying, "Hogsmeade?"</p><p>I nodded my head, turning all my attention back to the food on my plate, as I could already hear Hermione's discreeting squeals.</p><p>"Are your ears alright, mate?" Asked Ron, who was shoving toast into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. With that Harry quickly covered his beaming red face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Date With Harry Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Would you stay still!" I huffed, holding Fred in place.</p><p>"Come on, Clémmie," he groaned, struggling under my grasp, "I hate this."</p><p>My legs straddled around Fred, trying to desperately keep him in place as I tested my eyeliner on him.</p><p>"You know you love it," I grinned, continuing to use the eyeliner on his eyelids. He let out a scoff, but like always, he didn't deny it.</p><p>I mean he did agree to help me.</p><p>"Why are you even practicing on me?" Fred queried, "you haven't practiced sense—"</p><p>He lets out a dramatic gasp; making me smudge the eyeliner.</p><p>"CLÉMMIE?!" Fred bellowed, standing up from the couch, disbelief of a kind like non other, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"</p><p>Not this again. The last time I went on a date, the twins practically scared him away with the interrogating and the questions.</p><p>Though it pains me to do, I must lie, I can't have them scare away Harry like they did Cormac.</p><p>"No where," I defended, crossing my arms, while putting the eyeliner away.</p><p>He began to gradually narrow his eyes at me; seeing straight through the lie that just flowed out.</p><p>"Are you lying?" He inquired.</p><p>I bit my bottom lip, not knowing if I should just tell him. But that's exactly what I did with Cormac and he hasn't even shared the slightest but of eye contact with me. So, in a stammering voice, I said, "n—no."</p><p>Again, his eyes tapered, examining my entire face.</p><p>The tension in the room heightened as the silence grew longer and longer.</p><p>But luckily he finally let's out a sigh of relief, while saying, "alright— now I'll let you finish."</p><p>He plopped himself back down on the couch; eyes closed awaiting for me to finish the eyeliner.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>"M'lady," Harry beamed, putting his hand out to take mine. Which I took.</p><p>His words made a wide grin spread across my face. I could tell that he was a bit nervous; as he continuously fumbled on the words he wanted so desperately to say next.</p><p>But of course me and Harry couldn't leave without an interruption from the Weasley twins to occur.</p><p>"CLÉMMIE?!" George exclaimed, running down the steps of the boys' dormitories.</p><p>"WERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, YOUNG LADY?!" Fred bellowed in pure disbelief.</p><p>Obviously he didn't believe the lie that slipped off my tongue earlier, even I wouldn't have believed it.</p><p>I took a deep breath before turning around. You could never have a peaceful day with the Weasleys around.</p><p>Fred's face had an ear to ear, smug grin; happy he had caught us before we left.</p><p>"Out with Harry," I uttered, tightening my grip on Harry's hand before he pulled away and interlaced our fingers instead. Which warmed my heart and sent butterflies straight to my stomach.</p><p>But the twins smug smiles quickly subsided once seeing Harry's actions; causing deadly glares and serious expressions to form.</p><p>"What time will you have her back?" Fred asked, keeping a straight face, though I could tell how desperately he wanted to burst out into laughter.</p><p>"Erm—" Harry faltered, "later.." Frowns filled the twins faces.</p><p>"How could we trust you'll take care of our dearest Clémmie?" Asked George, a disapproving look on his face.</p><p>But before Harry could answer the rest of the twins ridiculous question I swiftly chimed in, "I'll be fine. Let's go, Harry."</p><p>"Not so fast, Clémmie," George said, taking Harry's arm to drag him away from me and onto the couch, "we need to make sure you're in good hands."</p><p>I let out an annoyed groan while leaning up againest the wall.</p><p>I loved the twins and thought what they were doing was heart warming, but this is alittle excessive.</p><p>Harry, too, was obviously getting annoyed. All he wanted to do was take me on a date, but now he was restrained to the couch as the twins interrogated him endlessly.</p><p>I was leaning againest the wall for what seemed like hours; until the twins were done questioning Harry.</p><p>But finally, they all sprang up from the couch and walked back over to me.</p><p>"We want her home by eight," Fred stated sternly, "and no funny business!"</p><p>George nodded his head while saying, "and no touching!"</p><p>"Could we go now?" I groaned.</p><p>They both stared at each other with uncertain looks.</p><p>But luckily someone who had been eavesdropping from the table, I presume the whole time, chimed in, "let them go!" It was non other than another Weasley, Ginny.</p><p>With that I grabbed Harry's hand and lead us swiftly out of the common room; knowing damn well the twins would be upset with the touching.</p><p>"HEY!" Fred bellowed, "NO TOUCHING!"</p><p>But before he could argue any further me and Harry disappeared out of the common room, with sighs of relief escaping our mouths.</p><p>"<em>Bloody</em> hell," Harry huffed.</p><p>"Sorry about that," I sighed, "they could be alittle— protective."</p><p>"It's worth it," Harry grinned, placing his hand softly on my cheek, while caressing it slowly, "now I get to go out with the prettiest girl here."</p><p>His words were dulcet and immediately warmed every inch of my heart.</p><p>He moved a blonde strand of hair behind my ear, leaning in to plant a kiss on my lips.</p><p>But were interrupted by the portrait hole swinging open, followed by the hollers of Fred and George.</p><p>"HARRY?!" The twins bellowed in unison.</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p>One of the simple rules the twins gave Harry in order to let us go was broken in less than five minutes.</p><p>I quickly grabbed Harry's hand and ushered him down the stairs. Not wanting him to endure the upcoming rage of the twins.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>We made our way to Hogsmeade. Sauntering down the long, wide path, hands still interlaced. We had settled upon going to The Three Broomsticks first; to grab a butterbeer or two.</p><p>He opened the door and guided me to walk in. We found emty seats.</p><p>The Three Broomsticks was pretty full. Loud chatter bouced off the walls; slowly piling on top one another.</p><p>Harry ordered butterbeers and we waited patiently; talking away.</p><p>But somehow our conversation drifted over to the fact that I spent the night in the hospital wing, which intrigued Harry.</p><p>"You were in the hospital wing the whole night?!" Harry asked.</p><p>I gradually nodded my head, my lips curling up.</p><p>Last night after I dimwittedly agreed to test the twins new product; I found myself in the Hospital wings with a horribly bad stomach ache.</p><p>"Why would you test them out in the first place?" Harry queried, taking his butterbeer into his hands, taking a sip, awaiting my response.</p><p>"I don't know— they asked so I agreed!"</p><p>Harry shook his head in amusement while his body jolted up and down, laughing away.</p><p>"The twins will be the death of me," I declared, taking a sip of my butterbeer.</p><p>We finished up our drinks and made our way out to continue looking around. While, like always, Harry tried flirting; and damn he was bad at it, but it was adorable, and he knew that, so he continued to do it.</p><p>We make our way into Honeydukes and browsed the store; picking up a few things for Ron as he requested.</p><p>"How many chocolate frogs did Ron want?" I quiered.</p><p>"Four," Harry retorted, picking them up, "what are you going to get?"</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders, skimming over the various treats on the shelves. But I ended up grabbing a simple chocolate bar.</p><p>We bought our items and made our way out of the shop. I immediately opened my chocolate bar and began to break it apart to eat.</p><p>"Want a piece?" I questioned, already breaking a piece off for him, and before he could answer he gladly took the chocolate and placed it into his mouth.</p><p>"You know," Harry began, "you look nice."</p><p>Harry told me this same line almost five times already. "So I've heard."</p><p>As we continued to talk about a bunch of random things we found our way back to the common room.</p><p>Harry uttered the passward and we both sauntered in. We made our way over to the stairs of our dormitories and I began to thank Harry for the wonderful night.</p><p>But as I'm about to go up stairs I feel a warm hand grab onto mine, pulling back towards them. Crashing their lips lustfully on mine. Which I kissed back with the same amount of passion I was receiving. </p><p>I don't know how much longer Harry could've waited; the whole night lust and desire filled his eyes, but he never acted on it until now.</p><p>His arms wrapped around my waist as mine his neck. Kissing as though the world was ending, and this would be our last.</p><p>Every kiss felt like the first. It always carried the same electricity that made butterflies flutter in the pit of my stomach.</p><p>His hands started traveling from my hips up the sides of my stomach, continuing to go up and down, and mine started running through his jet black hair.</p><p>Our breathing became heavy, as we would reluctantly pull away for a split second, gasping for air, before our lips would mold back together, perfectly.</p><p>He began trailing kisses down my jawline, down to my neck, before smashing his lips on mine once more.</p><p>But to both our dismay we pulled away, foreheads resting upon another and smug grins plastered across each of our faces.</p><p>"Goodnight, Harry," I said against his lips.</p><p>"Goodnight, Clémence," he grinned, diving his head back in for a kiss.</p><p>I walked back up the stairs, glancing back down at Harry the final time tonight.</p><p>He looked at me as if I was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen; and in his eyes, I might have been.</p><p>But now it was getting late and I presumed everyone would be asleep.</p><p>But when I entered my dormitory to no surprise everyone had fallen into a deep slumber. Except Hermione, who was most likely out patrolling the halls.</p><p>I quickly changed into my pajamas and clambered onto my bed, thoughts immediately filling my head the second I tried shutting my eyes to drift away to sleep.</p><p>The feeling of Harry's lips against mine never left. If I could I would probably be in Harry's room, snogging away.</p><p>But though the temptation was surely there, I stood my ground and stayed in bed.</p><p>But luckily I finally managed to fall asleep.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>As I fluttered my eyes open I was greeted by an emty dormitory, besides Hermione, who sat againest the headboard of her bed, book in hand.</p><p>"Morning," she uttered in a soft voice.</p><p>"Morning," I mumbled, sitting up for my bed to get ready for the day. Once I was done changing the subtle sound of a few pecks filled our dormitory.</p><p>I walked over to the window where the noise was emitting from and opened it. Only to reveal my family's owl. She had light brown fur and was getting pretty old.</p><p>But as she positioned herself on the window sill my eyes fell to the note in her beak. A pure red one.</p><p>Of course, another howler for my parents.</p><p>I take the howler and give the owl a treat before sending her on her way.</p><p>"Another howler?" Hermione inquired, gazing up from her book to see the red envelope in my palms.</p><p>"<em>Mhm</em>," I murmured, tossing it into the pile of the other howlers I neglected to open.</p><p>I constantly got an unhealthy amount of howlers from my parents; always the same thing, how I was a blood traitor, and I didn't deserve the Beaufort name, and the continuous reminder that I wasn't put in the house <em>they</em> wanted.</p><p>I opened up a few in my first year and they were practically identical in wording. Though it hurt to hear my own parents express their overwhelming dispiritedness in me, I've learned to ingore it.</p><p>I glanced over at Hermione who had a synthetic expression on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Growing Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As day's progressed the colder and duller they became; not having a day were clouds didn't fill up ever inch of the sky. Rules became more strict to the point were sharing a good laugh felt wrong.</p><p>Harry wasn't helping the dulling days as he was becoming more distant than anyone was expecting. I know he felt alone. I saw the fear that struck him at random moments. All I wanted to do was hold him in my arms and tell him it was alright; but he began to gradually push me away, though it was faint I could tell.</p><p>But currently what I'm witnessing, Harry's demeanor had changed from the past few days. Almost as if he was a bit happy.</p><p>"Harry?" I asked as he pulled my hand, "where are we going?"</p><p>Harry didn't answer my single question and continued to lead me in the same direction. Where we finally made it to Hog's Head Inn.</p><p>We were greeted by Hermione and Ron, who were waiting for our arrival.</p><p>"What are we doing here?" I inquired, confusion plastering across my pale face.</p><p>Hermione slightly slanted her head and turned her gaze towards Harry, asking, "you didn't tell her?" </p><p>He shook his head, not letting go of my hand.</p><p>"You'll find out in a moment," Hermione assured, opening the door to the small pub, only to release a sour smell. I scrunched my nose up.</p><p>I looked around the deserted pub; which only increased my confusion.</p><p>"Who are we supposed to be meeting?" Harry inquired.</p><p>"Oh, just a few people.." Hermione said in a nervous and uncertain voice, looking around the pub, "I'm sure they will be here soon."</p><p>All off a sudden the door opened behind us, students flying in, and siting down. I tighten my grip on Harry's hand, not wanting to loose him in the crowd of people finding their seats.</p><p>A bit of realization hits me as I glance over at a smirking Hermione Granger. This had to be her idea.</p><p>I leaned over to Hermione's ear, whispering, "what's going on?"</p><p>"You will see in a moment," she whispered back.</p><p>I let out a huff and slouched into my chair. Harry took immediate notice and placed his warm hand on my thigh; caressing it slowly.</p><p>How could someone be so adorable? Just glancing towards Harry's smug grin sent butterflies to my stomach. It almost made the days that began to create a distance between us, disappear.</p><p>Though all I wanted was to continue to look at Harry's smirk, and into his alluring green eyes, my attention was brought to Hermione as she spoke up, "um— hi. So, you all know why we're here. We need a teacher— a proper teacher, one who's had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts—"</p><p>With those words I immediately knew why we were here and what Hermione's upcoming plan was.</p><p>Bickering and whispers fly around the room, some even about Cedric Diggory.</p><p>"Let's go. They're just here because they think I'm some sort of freak—" Harry said, standing up.</p><p>I reached out to take Harry's hand in mine, trying to make him sit back down.</p><p>"Harry, wait."</p><p>He looked down at me, taking a seat back down.</p><p>"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna chimed in.</p><p>Ron and Hermione began to gush on and on about Harry's accomplishments, and all the amazing stuff that he could do. Even myself, was impressed.</p><p>Harry, being Harry, tried to deny it, but Hermione quickly through that out the window. The two bickered back and fourth until a scared second year spoke up.</p><p>"He really is back?"</p><p>Harry gradually nodded his head, fear coursing through his body. Which made me uneasy. I looked down at my hands that rested on my lap, before looking back up towards the crowd of people.</p><p>"We're the young ones now," Harry murmured.</p><p>A boy with a doughtful look stepped forward. "I'm in." More people stepped forward, making Harry form a smile, one I haven't seen in a while.</p><p>Everyone got in a line and began to sign a small piece of parchment paper, that read: '<em>Dumbledore's Army.</em>' I made my way to the front of the line and looked into Harry's hopeful eyes. I signed the paper and sat down next to him, resting my head on his warm shoulder as the rest of students signed the paper.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>I sat down near the fire; opening a book while enjoying the quiet common room. Everyone was gradually making their way to their dormitories, as night crept closer.</p><p>When I thought I was the only one left in the common room, someone sits beside me.</p><p>I immediately recognized who sat next to me as the smell of treacle tarts and pumpkin juice filled the air. I lovely smell that always made me giddy when it was in my proximity.</p><p>"Hey, Harry," I grinned, closing my book slightly to gaze at a tired looking wizard.</p><p>He gave me a smile before looking down at the book in my palms. "What are you reading?" He inquired.</p><p>"Something for charms."</p><p>I set the book down on the table and rest my head on Harry's shoulder. We talked a bit before Harry let out a loud yawn.</p><p>"You should go to bed, Harry," I suggested.</p><p>"I'd much rather sit here and talk to you," he grinned, brushing a blonde strand of hair behind my ear, making my face beam a red hue.</p><p>Although Harry was looking deadly tired he still somehow pulled it off. But something seemed off about him.</p><p>"Are you alright, Harry," I queried, my eyes examining every inch of his face; trying desperately to read it.</p><p>"Yeah," Said Harry, in a voice full of uncertainty.</p><p>I continued to examine his face, but nothing.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>He simply just nodded his head.</p><p>I give him a doubtful look, I could tell Harry was lying. But maybe he was lying because, he himself, didn't know if he was alright.</p><p>"You know," I began, looking directly into his green eyes, "if you ever need to talk—" before I could even finish Harry, in a state of annoyance, swiftly stood up.</p><p>"I told you I'm fine, Clémence!" Harry said in angry.</p><p>This wasn't the first time I've seen Harry like this; ever sense this year started he was angry all the time. Moments he would be fine but in the swift movement of a blink of an eye his face would darken with indignation.</p><p>"<em>Bloody</em> hell, Harry!" I snapped, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright!"</p><p>A tension I've never felt before filled the air. A raging tenseness, one not only filled with irrigation and angry, but one filled with trepidation; and to top it off his silence, not a single word flowing out.</p><p>But all that changed when a scoff came from the wizard infront of me, filling the uncomfortably quiet common room.</p><p>His little scoff earned him a good eye roll.</p><p>We stared at each other uneasily for what felt like an eternity; and with his intense gaze it might as well have.</p><p>I rolled my eyes again before turning around to leave the common room; get away from Harry for a bit.</p><p>"Where are you going," Harry inquired, regret washing over his body.</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders. "Out," I said, the portrait whole swinging open.</p><p>"Clémence," said Harry, starting to follow behind me, "don't leave—" but before he could finish the portrait closed in his face. Leaving him alone in the dull common room; as I was, what I presume to be empty corridor. </p><p>I, too, didn't know where I was heading off to; all I knew was I didn't want to me near Harry right now, and if that meant taking a short detour of the school, after hours, then so be it.</p><p>I continued walking through the dark halls, not being able to see a thing in front of me. But by habit I made my way around the dark school.</p><p>All of a sudden I hear the quiet whispers of Professor Umbridge.</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p>I frantically looked around, trying to figure out the safest way out of this. My thoughts were cut short by a cold hand grabbing my wrist, pulling me into an empty stairwell.</p><p>I was pushed forcefully up againest the wall.</p><p>"Clémence! What the <em>bloody</em> hell are you doing out here at this time?!" A familiar blond haired wizard began to scold, "you could have been caught!"</p><p>Of course it was Draco. Out of every prefect that could have caught me walking about the halls, it had to be Draco. He practically acts like my older brother.</p><p>One of the requests the Beaufort family had asked the Malfoy's was to keep a close eye one me; and Draco performed that task perfectly.</p><p>"Rather that than listen to this any longer," I snarled, beginning to walk out of the stairwell.</p><p>But Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the door.</p><p>"Draco—!"</p><p>"Will you be quiet before you get caught!" he said in a hushed voice.</p><p>"Before <em>I</em> get caught! What about you? Why are you walking these halls this late?" I inquired, crossing my arms.</p><p>"The matter of fact I'm a prefect—" declared Draco, showing off his prefect badge, "—bloody lucky I am too, or else you would be in a shit ton of trouble!"</p><p>"I don't need your help, Malfoy!" I huffed.</p><p>He ran over to me and covered my mouth with his cold pale hand. I squirmed in his parky touch; trying to escape.</p><p>All off a sudden the only sound that could be heard was the subtle sound of heels, that sounded all to familiar, flooded our ears. Once they were far away he released his grasp.</p><p>"What the hell are you even doing walking around this time!" Asked Draco, finishing up his scolding session.</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to tell him I'm mad and Harry; because all I would be hearing would be many I told you so's.</p><p>"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Draco bellowed in bafflement.</p><p>"I'm going now."</p><p>As I'm about to pull open the door he speaks again.</p><p>"I know you hate me," he uttered, also crossing his arms, "and to be quite frankly I don't fancy you either—"</p><p>I swiftly cut him off with a scoff and a cheeky grin; desperately wanting to get out of this stairwell.</p><p>Draco cleared his throat, obviously irked that I interrupted him, and said, "but I'm following the one thing your parents requested of me, so please, make this easier on the both of us and don't be such— such a prat, okay?" </p><p>I squinted my eyes at him. He always had a way with words; and without a word I turned around and began to exit the stairwell.</p><p>But of course Draco's footsteps lingered closely behind mine. </p><p>I let out an piqued sigh. "Stop following me."</p><p>"No can do, Clémence," Draco declared, now walking beside me, "can't have you stumbling into trouble on your way back to your common room."</p><p>I roll my eyes but don't say anything else; his scent of mint and cologne overwhelmingly filling my senses.</p><p>Faint footsteps filled our ears as we continued to saunter down the halls and back to the Gryffindor common room.</p><p>"Merlin Draco," I groaned, "why do you have to wear so much <em>bloody</em> cologne."</p><p>His cologne was so strong it started to make my eyes water.</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders. "Attracts the ladys," he said in a monotone voice.</p><p>I gradually nodded my head, trying not to engage in any longer of a conversation with him.</p><p>"Remember," Uttered Draco as I stood infront of the portrait hole, "don't be a prat."</p><p>A disgustingly annoying sneer plastered across his pale face, to which I gave him another cheeky grin.</p><p>"Night, mother," I said, uttering the password, low enough so Draco couldn't hear, and found my way inside.</p><p>I was back where I started; if I knew Draco would be out and about I wouldn't have taken my detour.</p><p>But now I stood alone in the quiet, subfusc common room. A sense of sadness coursing throughout my body.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>